Broken
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Reid and Hotch are healing from what happened with Foyet. On top of it they now must battle Strauss who now thinks they should get rid of Reid. Will the team be able to heal or forever be broken by what happened? Sequel to A Repear's Revenge.
1. Chapter 1

************************************************

********

This is a sequel from A Reaper's Revenge. I do suggest reading that first in order for this story to make sense :)

_Foyet loomed over Reid as he stabbed Reid. He then stuck a needle in Reid's arm. Reid felt the drugs flow through his body._

Reid woke, gasping for breath. JJ was there.

"It's okay, Spence," she said quietly. "It was just a dream."

Reid nodded, sweat trickling down his face.

"Foyet's dead," she added.

He sighed as he sank into his pillows.

"Foyet's dead..." he mumbled, trying to reassure himself.

She nodded and he closed his eyes. She sighed and wondered if things would ever return to normal.

* * *

"Hotch you have to lay in bed, " Morgan told his boss who was trying to leave.

"I feel fine!" Hotch snapped.

"You've been recently shot," Rossi said calmly. "Not to mention stabbed a month ago and all the emotional turmoil you've been going through maybe time off isn't a bad idea."

"I want to go back to work," Hotch protested.

"Foyet is dead, what's the rush?" Morgan asked.

Hotch sighed.

"There's always going to be a Foyet out there," he told them. "And it's my job to catch as many as possible...I don't want someone else going through what I went through, or what Reid went through."

Rossi sighed.

"I understand that, but you still have a team that can do your work..while you rest."

"There's...something else," Morgan said suddenly, and rather stiffly.

"What?"

Morgan paused, uncertain of how to handle the news.

"Strauss wants me to be temporarily in charge, while you heal," Morgan said suddenly. Hotch stared at him.

"You spoke to Strauss?"

Morgan nodded.

"She at first wanted to divide the team but I talked her out of it. She said the only way she'd keep the team together is if somebody from the team was in charge."

Hotch slowly nodded.

"I see."

"When you go back to work she'll want to talk to you," Morgan added. "See how fit you are to lead."

Hotch understood now. Morgan wanted to make sure he was in top notch condition before going back to work.

"Thank you for the warning," he said quietly. "I'm sure you'll make a great leader," he added with a smile.

"It's only temporary, until you're back on your feet," Morgan assured him.

"There's something else too," Rossi added. "Involving Strauss."

"She spoke to you?" Morgan looked surprised and he nodded.

"She thought you were too personal with this particular issue."

"With what issue?"

"She's wondering how competent Dr. Reid is going to be after this incident."

"What?" Morgan shouted, anger in his eyes. Hotch stiffened, his own body quietly seething in anger.

Rossi sighed.

"She wants to consider a replacement for Dr. Reid...for the time being at least."

"Out of the question," Hotch snapped.

"That's what I said...but she's not taking no for an answer..."Rossi glanced at the two. "She's going to fight us on this."

"Then we'll fight back," Morgan snarled. "She's not getting rid of Reid."

"Why is she questioning his skills as a profiler?" Hotch asked.

"She just wonders if this has been too much of an ordeal for Dr. Reid. Not to mention his previous kidnapping a few years ago and how the drugs reentered his body again...she just thinks Dr. Reid won't be able to function like he used to. At least not for a long while."

Hotch rubbed his forehead.

"has she made up her mind yet?"

"Not yet," Rossi assured him. "I managed to convince her to hold off of it for a while, for us to convince her otherwise. But she's going to put up one hell of a fight. It's going to take a LOT to get her to change her mind."

Hotch nodded and rubbed his forehead.

The battle was over, it seemed, but it now looked like the war had just begun.

**It's short chapter, but I hope you guys liked the start of this sequel!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE review! I'm really excited about this sequel!**

For now they decided not to tell Reid. Reid was already going through too much to deal with Strauss. Hotch had insisted on seeing Reid, though.

The nurse at first protested but Hotch assured her it would only be for a little bit. He just had to see the kid.

Ried was watching mind numbing tv, but quickly turned it off.

"Sir..." He started to rise.

Hotch shook his head.

"You don't have to get up."

Both studied each other. Hotch looked pale, not not as bad as Reid was imagining. Hotch thought he had seen some color in Reid's cheeks.

"How...are you?" He asked quietly.

Reid shrugged.

"I'm...trying to move on."

Hotch nodded.

"Reid...whatever happens..." He paused. "I want you to know that you're not weak...I know you think you are...but you're not."

Reid looked away and swallowed.

"Why are you saying this stuff?" He whispered. Hotch sighed.

"I just had to make sure you aren't doubting yourself. You're going through too much to doubt yourself as a person as well."

"I'm not," Reid lied. "You don't have to worry about that."

"For a profiler you're a pretty bad liar," Hotch commented.

It was Reid's turn to sigh.

"Please...can we change the subject?"

Hotch quickly nodded.

"How...are you sleeping?" He finally asked. Reid pursed his lips. "That well huh?"

"I see him," Reid suddenly whispered. "In my sleep..."

Hotch closed his eyes.

"And her...I see her."

He lookd up at that.

"Your mother?"

"She blames me for her death." Reid had tears rolling down his face.

Hotch pushed the wheelchair closer to the bed.

"Reid no, it's not your fault," he whispered.

"I should have protected her better," Reid sobbed. "I should have...done something..." He looked at Hotch with a tear stained face. Hotch felt sick and hated Foyet even more than he did before. He hated him for what he did to Reid.

Even though Foyet was dead he knew he could never stop hating that monster.

Reid grasped Hotch's hand suddenly.

"Please...don't go," he begged through an almost whimpering tone. Hotch nodded.

"I'll stay as long as they'll let me,after all I'm a patient too."

From that he at least got a weak smile.

Reid's hands were shaking and suddenly he bent over and vomitted.

Hotch quickly pressed the button for calling the nurse for help.

"I'm sorry...it's been happening a lot recently...withdrawl," Reid gasped and Hotch nodded.

"It's okay, Reid, you don't have to apologize." He rubbed Reid's back as Reid vomitted again.

The nurse rushed in.

"You need to leave now," she said sharply to Hotch who nodded.

"I'll be back later," he promised Reid who shook his head.

"Please! Let him stay," he begged the nurse. "I don't want to be alone right now...not tonight."

The nurse sighed.

"All right...he can stay for a few hours but then he has to go back to sleep. But one of your other co-workers will be able to stay."

Reid nodded. The nurse took pity on the young man.

"Would you two like to share a room? That could be arranged."

Hotch and Reid looked at each other hopefully.

"Yes," Reid whispered. "I'd like that."

The nurse turned to look at Hotch who nodded. At least he could keep a better eye on the kid.

"I'd like that too."

The nurse smiled.

"Let's get some clean sheats, all right?"

Reid nodded, still shaking. His body felt cold. He felt cold. Cold and miserable. As they looked at each other they could tell it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Morgan was finishing typing up the report on the Foyet case when the door to his office knocked. He looked up and saw a young man standing there.

"May I help you?" He asked as he stood up.

"I hope so...you're Agent Morgan, right?"

"Yes I am." Morgan extended his arm and the young man shook it. "And you are?"

"Dr. Malcom Walters...I'm here to replace Dr. Spencer Reid."

**Should I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Morgan stared at him.

"What the hell?"

Malcolm lowered his head.

"It's all right Dr. Walters," a voice behind him said calmly. "I'll take over from here."

Strauss.

Morgan's knuckles tighten.

"You may leave Dr. Walters," she added as she entered. Quickly Malcolm closed the door behind him, clearly glad to be out of the room.

"You told Rossi you'd wait!"

"Yes, well that was before I learned that Hotch was keeping something from me...that you all were."

Strauss's voice was colder than usual.

"What?" Morgan lookd confused.

"Tell me,did any of you a couple of years ago when Dr. Reid was first kidnapped suspect that he was under the use of drugs after his ordeal?"

Silence. Morgan stiffened. Did he know for certain? No. Had he suspected? Hell yes, but he couldn't say anything. He'd have been obligated to report it.

The FBI had a strict no drug policy.

They were all protecting Reid by not saying anything. Including Hotch, especially Hotch.

"I'll take your silence as confirmation."

"How did you..."

"I have my sources in this building."

He stared at her.

"No, a member of your team did not betray Dr. Reid. But there are other people in here. Other people with ears."

Morgan swallowed.

"If they were here a few years ago then why didn't they report it to you then?"

"They did. It was all...speculation. I just didn't have any proof until now."

"Proof?"

She sighed.

"We searched his apartment."

Morgan was furious.

"You invaded his privacy?"

"We got a search warrent,"Strauss said dsimissivly. "Those things are easier to get then you might think."

Morgan's breathing quickened.

"We found an old syringe and an old vile that still contained some Dilaudid."

Morgan sat down.

"If it's still in the bottle that meant he didn't use it," he protested.

She looked at him.

"You know better than that," she said quietly. She sighed. "I am not going to reprot it," she said suddenly. He stared at her.

"What?"

"Every part of me tells me I should, but I'm not." Her voice was calm. "Why? Because this way your team will do exactly what I say from now on. "

Morgan stared at her.

"Blackmail?"

"I wouldn't call it that."

"Then what the hell would you call it?"

"I would call it your team doing what they're told to do for once," she snapped. "Unless you want to lose Dr. Reid for good."

Morgan sucked in his breath. His body was seething in silent rage.

"Agent Morgan?"

"How...long is this replacement going to last?" He spat.

"Until I think Dr. Reid is fit to return to duty, not a moment before," she said quietly. "I suggest you are polite to Dr. Walters. He's very bright."

"Not as bright as Reid," Morgan growled. She smiled.

"Very few are."

She opened the door.

"Dr. Walters? You may come in now." She looked at Morgan. "I look forward to working with you in the future."

Morgan could barely control his fury. How dare that bitch do this to Reid...

Dr. Walters slowly walked in.

"I hope everything's all right," he said slowly. Morgan forced himself to smile, remembering Strauss's threat. No wonder she didn't report this. If she did other people would make the decisions about Reid. The higher authority. This way she had complete control of the team.

That bitch.

"Let me show you around," he told Dr. Walters who nodded gratefully.

Quickly he left with the new guy determined to make Strauss pay for what she was doing.

This isn't over yet. This was far from over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews!**

Hotch was livid when he heard the news of Reid's replacement. Luckily he heard it before they had him share a room with Reid. But how could he not say anything to the kid?

"Don't say anything at least for a while," Morgan begged. "You know how vulnerable he is. Hearing that Strauss knows about the drugs...that might send him over the edge."

Hotch cursed.

"Damn it I thought I was protecting him by not saying anything."

"You were," Emily said quietly. "And so was I. It's clear that she would have had him fired if she found out."

Hotch swallowed and nodded.

"He's just...been through so much, and now this?"

"We'll fix it," Rossi promised. "No matter what we have to to do."

That promise hung in the air as they were ordered to leave so they could wheel Hotch into his new room.

He had to not say anything, for Reid's sake. But how pissed off would Reid be when he realized what they were keeping from him?

The next few days was stressful. Reid was having nightmares through most of the nights. Hotch would wake up to him shouting and quickly get into the wheelchair that was kept next to his bed. He would then sit next to Reid and talk to him until Reid would sink back into a dreamless sleep.

Hotch wondered if Reid would ever stop having those nightmares. He wondered if he ever would too. One time he accidently woke shouting and heard Reid urgently calling his name. He felt embarrassed, flushed that someone saw this side of him. He looked at Reid and saw the pity in his eyes.

"Nightmare?" Reid asked softly, knowingly. Hotch looked away. He didn't deserve Reid's help. Not after what he did to the kid. But Reid wouldn't leave him alone. "Please...talk to me. You've done so much for me...I want to help you." The kid's voice was soft, gentle. But Hotch still hated the idea of asking for help.

"I still see him," he said finally. "Stabbing me. Taunting me over the phone...seeing him stabbing you through that video..."

Reid nodded.

"Foyet," he whispered. Hotch swallowed and blinked back tears.

"Even though I killed him I just feel it's not enough...I should have done more...reacted sooner...done things differently..." Reid shook his head.

"You need to stop being so hard on yourself. If anything you helped save me." He stared at Hotch. "I couldn't have made it through all that without you. I need you to know that."

Hotch nodded and turned away to face the window. He didn't want the kid to see his tears.

* * *

Late that night a figure snuck by the nurses in the hospital. The person crept towards Hotch and Reid's room. Slowly the figure went towards Hotch's bed and stuck a needle in his arm, making sure that Hotch wouldn't wake up. Finally the figure crept to Reid's room. Reid jolted awake as he felt a presence. He stared up at the person looming over him.

"Who are you?" He whispered, terror in his voice. The person smiled.

"I'm Dr. Malcom Walters...your replacement." With that Walters calmly stuck a needle in Reid's arm causing Reid to collapse. Quickly and effienctly he picked up Reid and, while carrying him, went to the window where he quickly snuck out of it and vanished into the night.


End file.
